Jean Reno
Jean Reno (1948 - ) Film Deaths *''The Big Blue '(Le Grand bleu) '(1988)'' [Enzo Molinari]: Accidentally drowned while attempting to set a new record for diving. (Thanks to Thomas) *''La Femme Nikita '''(Nikita)'' '' (1990)' ''the Cleaner: Shot by a guard at the embassy; he dies shortly afterwards after he and Anne Parillaud make their escape. (Thanks to Morgan, Stephen, and Philip) '' *''Leon (The Cleaner; The Professional) (1994)'' [Leon]: Shot in the back by Gary Oldman. He then sets off his own grenades before he dies which obliterate both him and Gary. *''The Lion King (1994; animated french voice)'' [Mufasa]: Trampled to death (off-screen) in a wildebeest stampede after his brother (Jean Piat) knocks him off a cliff into the wildebeests' path. He appears as a spirit to his son (Emmanuel Curtil) afterwards, (see James Earl Jones for the original version). *''Mission: Impossible (1996)'' [Krieger]: Killed in an helicopter explosion after Tom Cruise setting off a plastic explosive in the form of gum in a tunnel. *''Rollerball (2002)'' [Alexi Petrovich]: Beaten to death with a stool by Chris Klein, after Jean tries to shoot Chris. (Thanks to Gary and Tyler) *''The Tiger and the Snow '(La Tigre e la Neve) '(2005) '' [Fuad]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself from a tree in the garden; his body is shown afterwards when Roberto Benigni discovers him.' ' *''Armored (2009)'' [Quinn]: Killed in an explosion, along with Laurence Fishburne, when Columbus Short detonates a bomb concealed in the case of money. (Thanks to Tommy, Iceman and ND) *''Margaret (2011)'' [Ramon]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack. (Thanks to Tim) *''Alex Cross (2012)'' [Leon Mercier]: Executed (off-screen) by a firing squad in Bali, after Tyler Perry arranges for Jean to be arrested for drug smuggling. (Thanks to Matthew and Tim) TV Deaths None. Connections *Mr. Zofia Borucka Gallery Petrovich's death.png|Jean Reno's death in Rollerball Krieger's death.jpg|Jean Reno's death in Mission: Impossible Category:Actors Category:1948 Births Category:French actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Actors who died in Luc Besson Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:TriStar Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Nimród Antal Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:European actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in Barbet Schroeder Movies Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Columbia Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Summit Stars Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Brunettes Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Flushed Away Category:Voice Actors Category:Arab-French actors and actresses Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Aardman Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by stool Category:Video Game Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe